Always Listen to Stella
by Francis Bean
Summary: MacDanny Slash...Mac is fighting denial, listens to Stella and takes a long walk.


Title: Always Listen To Stella

Author: Francis Bean

Fandom: CSI:NY

Characters: Danny/Mac

Rating: FRT

Summary: Mac's fighting denial, takes a long walk and listens to Stella. Told from Mac's POV.

Authors Notes: Slash, of course, and I don't own these guys. They belong to CBS and all of the lawyers that they have on payroll. I would like to give special thanks to Kaz for making the bunny that started this story come back (and helped with the title)! In return, I dedicate this to you…

All it took was one slightly lop-sided grin over a microscope. A grin that wasn't even directed towards me. I could have slapped Aiden for receiving this look and that is what scared me most about this whole thing. Being married to a woman like Claire and suddenly finding myself attracted to Danny Messer, well that's enough to make a man wonder.

I didn't want to act upon my feelings. I was scared that he didn't feel the same way. Until later that night. Stella insisted that we all go out to Sullivan's for a drink. I politely declined until she made the comment about the case teaching us to live. I figured that three years after Claire's death I could go out and have some fun with my friends.

When we arrived at Sullivan's I took the customary seat next to Stella, across from Danny. It seemed harmless at first, until he had a few beers. Stella pulled me into a conversation about a new art gallery opening. I was trying so hard to pay attention to what she was saying, but it was getting more and more difficult. Why you ask? There was a foot, but not just any foot. It belonged to Danny and it was sliding up and down my calf. This may not seem unusual to some, but I was not prepared for this. I stole a quick glance at Danny and found that he was studying me. When said foot made its way farther up my leg, he responded with a sly smile. And I was scared.

"I see you all tomorrow." I said and practically ran from the table. Where was I going you ask? I didn't know. I still don't know what my initial intentions were, but I ended up at Ground Zero, staring at Claire's name. "What should I do?" I whispered to the night air, hoping that for the first time I would actually receive a response.

"About what?"

"Danny." I replied turning around and facing Stella. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Simple, I followed you. What do you mean by Danny?" She asked.

"Stel…I don't know how to put this into words."

"Okay, but just so you know he's in love with you. I'm pretty sure you know how you feel. Quit hiding behind yourself Mac. Claire never would have wanted you to stop living completely, so just jump in there with both feet and grab life by the horns. It's too precious to waste."

I thought about what she was saying and the scary part is that she was right. I was hiding behind 'Detective Mac Taylor' and not letting 'Mac Taylor' the man out.

"Stella, when exactly did you turn into a mind reader?" I asked.

"I've always been able to read your mind Mac. That's why you and I work so well together. Now go and find Danny. He went back home after you ran out of Sullivan's" She said with a smile and turned to hail a cab.

"Thanks Stella." She just waved it off as her cab arrived.

I started to walk towards Danny's apartment. Long walk? Yes it was but it made me think. I weighed the pros vs. the cons and surprisingly enough, the pros won. It made sense to be happy and spend however much time I've got left in this world with someone to love. Claire might have died before her time, but she was loved when it happened and face it; I could die tomorrow in this job. Who would morn me? Co-workers? For awhile. Friends? For ever. But who would stay up at night crying and curse the heavens for ending my life so soon? No one. But I wanted to change that. I wanted to know that if I died, it would matter to some one.

When I reached Danny's door, I never hesitated to knock. But I was concerned when it took five minutes for the door to open.

"Mac?" Danny asked. I could see the water dripping off of his nose.

"Shower?" I asked, wanting to confirm the obvious.

"Yeah…uh, come on in while I get dressed." He replied and opened the door. I resisted the urge to steal a glance as he walked away wearing only a towel, and settled in on the couch.

"What's up?" Danny asked as he came back into the room, pulling a shirt over his head and adjusting his glasses.

"I know." I replied. I was too tired and too old to play games. I wanted to lay all of my cards out on the table and see if he took the bait.

"I see. How do you feel?" He asked. I could tell that he didn't want to play the 'dancing' game either. Good, it made everything so much easier.

"The same." He nodded and began to fidget. "What's wrong Danny?"

"Uh, nothing. Just, we both are attracted to each other so now what?" He asked.

"I'm not attracted to you Danny. I love you. I walked here all the way from Ground Zero and finally admitted to myself that I love you."

"That's all you did?" He asked.

"Not really. I had some morbid realization that I wanted you to care about me if I died and I came to the realization that I would care if you died."

"What?" Danny asked. He looked so cute when he was confused. Listen to me, I already sound like a love-sick teenager again.

"It's nothing. Just understand that I love you and want nothing more than for you to love me in return."

"I do. What I mean is, I love you too Mac." That is when I finally jumped in with both feet and pressed my lips to his for the first time.

Now you might be expecting the dirty details of our night together, however I am a man of honor and dignity and refuse to kiss and tell. I will share two facts with you. First, and foremost, always listen to Stella because she's usually right. And don't be surprised to see Danny limp for the next couple of days. I think I wore him out.

The end.


End file.
